The Collusive Spring Flower
by TheWritingKat
Summary: The infamous tale of Zhang Chunhua's murder of her maid.


**The Collusive Spring Flower**

**By**

**TheWritingKat**

Loosely based on historical events, events in novel Romance of the Three Kingdoms, and Koei games. All characters belong to their respective owners.

* * *

A quick note this story is separate from my other Zhang Chunhua story. You don't have to read the other story to really understand what's going on. I did put a few thing references to the other story, but nothing ground breaking. The only big spoiler in this that Zhang Chunhua and Sima Yi get married and have Sima Shi. Apparently children aren't really named until they turn eight or something like that so Sima Shi is never directly named in this story.

* * *

**Parent Song**

_Even as the dawn breaks, I can not sleep_

_Because I worry that you will become ill as you sleep._

_When I look at you, I see how lovely you are and tears come into my eyes_

_I forget my own fatigue._

_My darling, my treasure, I love you forever_

_I only hope that you are healthy and happy and that I can nurture you_

_and you will have no regrets._

_I hold you in my arms and I feel happiness but I also feel worried_

_As though I were your mother, I have something to tell you_

_My darling, my treasure, one day you will leave home_

_Please take care of yourself._

_We earn money so you can spend it_

_We worry that you'll be too tired for studying_

_One day you will go out into society_

_We worry about whether you will have a good chance in life_

_My darling, my treasure, I love you forever_

_I only hope that you are healthy and happy and that I can nurture you_

_and you will have no regrets._

_I hold you in my arms and I feel happiness but I also feel worried_

_As though I were your mother, I have something to tell you_

_My darling, my treasure, one day you will leave home_

_Please take care of yourself._

_This world is so chaotic_

_Don't give up too easily_

_Because we tried our best to nurture you_

_Can you understand what we've done for you?_

Song Lyrics By Jackie Chan

* * *

In the year 208, sometime before the famous Battle of Chibi, or some would call it the Battle of Red Cliff, lived a family of three in a quiet homestead in Henei. One day the world would know them as Sima Yi, Zhang Chunhua, and Sima Shi. It was on that day events would change the course of their entire lives.

You could say it all started with a shriek - a shriek that sent the lady of house, Zhang Chunhua running to the main room.

Perhaps it would have been more prudent to say there was a fourth member at the home, but her name was lost in time. To Zhang Chunhua and anyone she talked to the girl was Li Ming, the incompetent new maid. For example at the slightest instance of trouble or fear the maid would shriek. More than once Chunhua came running to her aid - purely for fear of her son's safety - only to find her frightened by an outside insect. Had their finical situation not been so dire she would have dismissed the uppity girl and be done with it. But fate was not kind to a wife of an unemployed scholar and mother of a newborn.

"Li Ming, how many times have I told you not to shriek in the house?!" Zhang Chunhua stressed, weakly massaging her temples. Everything was fine, of course, no bugs in sight, nothing out of the ordinary. How wrong she was. So very wrong.

"I was not _shrieking._" The look on Chunhua's face told her to cease her excuses immediately. "There's someone at the door."

"So? That's hardly reason to scream. Did you invite him in?" No of course not.

Gods and ancestors above this girl was beyond tolerable. Rudeness to guests was intolerable, so seeking to remedy the situation she nearly pushed past and parted the beads revealing a very unexpected face that set the young mother on immediate alert.

"Good afternoon, Lady Zhang." In front of her stood a fierce looking man with muscles to spare, his stature and intense stare alone unnerved to usually stoic Zhang Chunhua – for only a brief second of course.

Sizing him up, the stranger donned in armor and colors befitting a high-ranking Wei general with equally impressive facial hair which told her he was either a relative of Prime Minister Cao Cao or at least someone very high up in the chain of command. How unusual. She was use to bony somewhat intelligent looking men, hoping to bid for her husband's time in hopes of recruiting him for their cause. Cao Cao obviously believed a direct approach would be best, after the numerous failed attempts to enlist her husband.

"My lord, please come in." Gentle smile ever present, she parted the beads for her lord keeping her head low. She could hear the man unstrapped his helmet and then step through the door into the barely passable parlor room.

Perhaps he wasn't here to arrest them, at least not yet.

"Li Ming, please check on Sima Yi and my son."

"Y-Yes, of course. Will you be alright?" The dark pensive smile Chunhua gave her maid sent the young woman off in a hurry. Attention was turned back to the brute-like man who appeared to be studying the "humble" main room.

"I apologize for my maid's flighty nature. She's new to her… occupation." The man's fierce look remained the same.

"Lady Zhang, you invite me into your house without even knowing my name." A tentative comment, full of irk and judgment.

"My lord and father always taught me to treat every man as an old friend," she replied smoothly. What a ludacris saying. Men always love a good ego boost, at least that's what she learned living with Sima Yi. The response clearly pleased the large man for he smiled grandly.

"Your father was most wise, Lady Zhang. I remember him quite fondly as a humble and noble man." She accepted the compliment with a nod.

"My name is Cao Hong and I wish you speak with Sima Yi."

Zhang Chunhua knew the name well enough from the overwhelming gossip and achievements surrounding the Cao clan. Supposedly a younger cousin of Cao Cao, Cao Hong was a notable supporter of his cousin since the days of Dong Zhuo's tyrannical rule. Selfless, courageous, and noble – at least towards Cao Cao. She had the tack to look honored.

"My lord, what a great honor! Your feats and unwavering loyalty towards Prime Minister Cao Cao are known to all throughout the land." And your cruelty and arrogance, she wanted to add.

Once more, he looked proud. "Would you care from some water, my lord? You must be tired from your journey."

"Under such circumstance I believe it's appropriate to bring out something stronger than water." Chunhua's smile could curl bamboo.

"Of course some food as well." He nodded, taking a seat. This would not be the typical meet and greet, it was obvious he would not leave without her husband.

The general consensus around town was he was nothing more than a man with a large appetite for women and drinks. Just another odious Cao offspring with too much ego and lack of good manners. Chunhua had come to notice that pattern of behavior with the Cao clan.

"Forgive my lack of hospitality, my lord." Chunhua smiled softly, standing up in such a way that her robe failed to cover an appropriate amount of flesh. "I shall personally right this wrong by retrieving the best wine we have."

With wine she didn't have and food she couldn't afford. In fact she couldn't remember the last time she had tasted decent wine, she would have to use the wine given to her on her wedding day - the last of her household supply. Sima Yi be damned, if she was to play the part of a perfect hostess and dutiful wife she would do so with a honeyed smile and a kindness she would never know.

"Would it not be more prudent to send a servant to retrieve it?" It was her luck her back was turned, preventing him from seeing her grimace.

There was no other help, just Li Ming. "We try to keep a humble household, my lord."

She was not able to gauge the man's reaction for obvious purposes, before calling on her maid once more. In a rare moment of competence the young woman appeared without much delay holding her son securely in her arms. The usually stern and distant Chunhua smiled softly at her son. A warmth in her heart, previously unknown to her expect in rare moments of tranquilly with Sima Yi, spread throughout her body.

"My lady?" Her firstborn slept on, aware of the possible dangers his mother was facing. It was for the best. A kind of ignorance, no bliss, she would gladly give her son for as long as she could.

"Give me my son." The maid complied, Chunhua received her son kissing him softly, mindful not awaken him from his sleep.

"Is that all, my lady?" And with that she realized she was forgetting her place as hostess.

"Bring out the wine, the special wine, and fix the general and me a meal."

"Sima Yi, as well," Cao Hong piped in. There was that familiar tone again. "He should join us after all."

"My lord, Master Sima Yi is very ill and has been for some time." Chunhua kissed her son again, earning a small indigent squawk.

"I see. For how long?" Chunhua pious smirk was hidden by her son's black tuff of hair.

"He's been sick for a month now," Chunhua voiced, tone pained and full of feigned concern.

"I see… Regardless… I would very much like to chat with you, my lady." The only one to see Chunhua twitch was the young Li Ming, but only for a moment before she was sent away to receive the food and drinks.

"Yes… Yes, I would like that very much." She turned towards Cao Hong once more, son cradled in her arms, pained smile mistakable for her husband's "plight" evident on her face.

"Is this your firstborn?" Cao Hong questioned watching his hostess take a seat across from him once more.

"He is." She thumbed his chubby cheeks affectionately. "He looks just like his father. Do you have any children, my lord?"

"Two sons and one on the way." Chunhua smiled seemingly at his answer, but in truth her son had just opened his eyes.

"Children really are the most precious things in this world." She meant it.

"I agree. Prime Minister Cao Cao believes so as well, that is why we need men like Sima Yi on our side." Yes and how many general serving under Sun Quan and Liu Bei would tell their recruits the same thing. The youngest Sima reached out trying to grab his mother's stray hair, she smiled at the gesture.

"Yes, a world ruled under the guidance of a Sima." Chunhua missed the general's concerned look and she watched her only son yawn as if bored by the whole affair.

Their conversion went on like that, always evading the topic of Sima Yi and his "illness" and with more wine being poured the easier that task became. Of course Chunhua was smart enough to hand her son back to the maid, away from this travesty. It was a smart thing too; Cao Hong was beginning to sway in his seat, eyes becoming a bit heavy. Sima Yi's brothers did not mess around with alcohol. Pity she would never taste it, well not really.

"Lady Zhang! Have another cup!" Uncontrollable loudness in his voice, another telltale sign of excessive drinking. Further proof in his drunkenness was him pushing the jug of wine closer to her, nearly toppling it over. There was an awkward moment when they both reached out to catch the jug.

"My lord." How many times had she used that insufferable word that night? Her hand was clasped around the head, his just around her fingers. "You are the guest here."

She delicately peeled his hand from hers, patting it gently down on the table before pouring him the very last of the wine she would never taste. He may have thought she was drinking, but so eager he was to drink and eat he never saw she had a jug of water next to her. Chunhua was not, however, aware her maid standing at the doorway watching their little exchange with more interest than necessary.

"Again you are too kind. Were I not a married man and you not…" He paused eying her up and down, eyes lingering on her chest. "Well I-"

Noting his previous reaction to their touch she reached out, covering his hand with his hands, in the same way a mother might do to calm a child.

"Think absolutely nothing of it."

"Lady Zhang…" Her hands slid away from his, nails gingerly grazing the surface. Chunhua's smile turned peevish as she turned to face the maid.

"Yes, my dear. What is it?" Li Ming visibly shivered, lowering her eyes to the ground.

"Your son is finally asleep and Lord Sima wishes to speak with you."

"Misses me already? Charming… Li Ming, clear the dishes and prepare a guest room."

"A guest room?" Both the inebriated general and maid questioned. She turned to face Cao Hong, ever present placid smile showing through.

"My lord, I hope you don't think me to bold, but as a guest might I offer you a place to rest your head for the night. Taverns can be so overpriced, willing to extort men of your position on name alone."

He opened his mouth and closed it several times, before muttering a thank you, either too overcome by the kind gesture or too drunk to fully understand.

"Very good, my lord. You'll need much of your strength for the ride back." And that was her biggest mistake that night.

"I'm not leaving for the capital tomorrow," his blurted, shakily standing up from his seat. Chunhua's smile faltered and cracked.

"Oh? The sights of Henei can be calming and lovely-"

"No, no. Lord S-Sima Yi will feel better tomorrow. He will want to talk to me then." Her smile shattered and became a deep frown. He didn't see the look of utter contempt; no one did, as he stumbled towards the maid causing a frightened squeak to escape her lips.

"Perhaps, but I do not wish to give you false hope."

"We'll talk about it in the morning." The scolding tone broke her calm façade sending her shaking and shimmering in rage. She was not a child, not anymore, and yet this man talked down to her as if he were her father. Impudent wretch!

"Li Ming escort Lord Cao Hong to the room and prepare it."

"B-But my lady that's-"

"My room, yes I know just do it. I know you're concerned for my health, but I will sleep with my lord husband for the night."

"And the little lord?" The stressed woman messaged her temples roughly.

"He'll sleep with me, obviously. I'll clear the dishes while you do these tasks." It was fortunate Chunhua did not see the put out look Li Ming gave her mistress. If she had she may have stabbed the girl right then and there.

"I understand… This way Master Cao Hong."

Chunhua stood up quickly and bowed her head at the retreating man, it was expected of her after all. She didn't straighten from her position until a full minute passed before glaring heatedly in his general direction. Despite him being long gone by that time, she took a quiet futile joy in this action. After all it helped her regain her soft smile, a smile she counted on to deal with annoyance and stressors in her life.

It was with that smile she carried the dishes and jugs to the kitchen, too tried to draw the proper amount of water to wash them that night. Instead she set them in a heap and sighed deeply into to her hands, recounting the day's events in her head. Recounting what she would tell Sima Yi. So much scheming would need to be done, but a plan of action had already formed in her head long before she even picked up the dishes. She mourned the lack of sleep she would get that night.

A full minute passes before she left the room and headed towards her husband's room. It was fortunate, or some night's unfortunate, that it was just across from the guest room. She didn't even need to peek in to know Cao Hong was fast asleep. Li Ming was nowhere in sight so she could only assume the maid went home for the night. So long as her son was safe she cared little where the girl was. Her worry was for naught when she entered her room to find a heart-warming sight welcome her.

On the bed was her husband, donned in comfort robes cradling their son with an uncharacteristic tranquil smile imprinted on his face. Of course, it irked her that he was suppose to be "sick" and therefore not able to hold their son, but for that moment, that one moment she tried not to worry. Quietly she moved closer, watching her son open his eyes and stare up at his father. How jealous she was, so much like his father, nothing like her. Only time would tell whose personality he would adept, but somehow she knew he would be like his father.

"Is Cao Hong leaving tomorrow?" And the moment of peace was broken by reality.

"No," she answered crisply. "I don't need to tell you to be extra careful. He's different from the others."

He appeared annoyed by the news, but said nothing. Chunhua continued: "The little one has been napping all day so he'll be up all night."

"You plan on using our son to make Cao Hong's stay as unpleasant as possible," he finished looking up appraisingly at his wife. "Isn't that right?"

"Oh, how smart you, my lord husband," she teased as she moved over to her side of the bed, loosening the belt of her robe slightly, the material lowering to her shoulders. Slipping onto the bed, she opened her arms expectedly towards her husband.

"May I have my son? He's probably starving." Instead of passing him over, Sima Yi held fast.

"He's a Sima, if he were hungry you would know." Chunhua chuckled, silently agreeing.

With her son, she was fortunate in that he latched quickly and ate when needed. She dreaded when her son would go through the teething process. She had been told by Sima Yi's mother that it was a painful process. One both mother and son would overcome with a few tears and a lot of patience. She was lucky in that he was an overall well-behaved child thus far. The problem was he took such frequent naps during the day that he cried all night.

"Hmm, fine, but you're the one who has to get up to tuck my son in," the tired young mother voiced, shutting her eyes. Despite what Chunhua thought of Li Ming, the maid did have a mind to place his crib in their room. Hopefully, she hadn't found it too suspicious to see Sima Yi still up.

"And wake me up in two hours, well never mind. Your son will probably do that for me." It was Sima Yi's turn to chuckle. Chunhua smiled and turned on her side away from the candle light.

And so for a long time Sima Yi alternated between watching his wife sleep and playing with his now energized son. He would never tell her how these moments were some of the happiest in his life. Then again there was much he would never confess to her. Such as how beautiful she looked holding their son or the way the sunlight would make her soft brown hair shine.

Too sentimental. And sentimental, Sima Yi was not.

A bop of his son's hand on his nose drew him out of his thoughts. He smirked down at his son, his tiny arms reaching towards his face. There were times when he laughed at Chunhua's expense when their son would tug at her hair. Had they the money perhaps he would have bought her a hairpin to hold up her hair, but at present she would tie her hair up, as he did, with a ribbon. He much preferred her hair down, as it currently was. Caught off guard once more, the young child grabbed at his face. With a sigh, Sima Yi carefully held him close as he got up and walked him over to his crib, placing him inside. Much to the boy's grief tears began to form in his eyes from the betrayal.

"Let your mother sleep a little longer," he begged, futilely. With the kind of defiance he would not have to deal with until his second born son, his first born let out an unearthly wail. Mechanically, Chunhua got up and snatched her son not bothering to look at her husband. It was, after all, his fault they were in this mess.

"I hope you remember this, Zhongda. When I'm old and my looks have faded, remember how I protected you." Before he could form a snarky retort she fled the room, rocking their wailing son as she went.

She didn't go very far of course, just outside Cao Hong's sleeping quarters. It was ingenious, her plan, even he had to admit. The groggy and sleep-deprived Cao Hong would have no choice, but to leave them at least for at least a day to recover. He was well aware of the amount of alcohol consumed as well, Li Ming had told him so herself, along with how close Chunhua and Cao Hong seemed to be, a fact he knew was just part of her plan. And with the amount he drank it would make for a particularly bad hangover.

That night Zhang Chunhua personally did everything in her power to make sure Cao Hong got no sleep, from cradling her crying son close to his room to waking Sima Yi to coughing loudly. Needless to say no one in the household got much sleep that night. The result of course left her in a very sour mood, a mood she took out on her maid.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to move my husband's scrolls outside to dry!?"

"Mistress, I didn't..." Chunhua felt her eye twitch. To make matters worse her screaming had awoken her son.

"Just go deal with my son." She huffed holding her face in her hands.

Of course, the young girl didn't touch her husband's things. It had to have been Sima Yi, the thoughtless man! Of all the days he had to slip up it had to be the day Cao Hong had spent the night. She would have to deal with him later. For now it would be easy to blame such actions on the maid if the need arose, but-

"Lady Zhang." Speak of the devil.

From out of the guest room appeared a haggard and disheveled Cao Hong. She had to hide the victorious smile. How amusing he looked with the dark circles under his eyes, messy hair, and ill-fitting guest robes. Fitting for such a deplorable man.

"Lord Cao Hong!" He visibly cringed at her overly cheerful tone. "I hope you slept well despite my son's crying. But I'm sure you understand what it's like to raise a child."

"Is Sima Yi feeling any better?" Chunhua tried her very best to genuinely sad.

"He is not, he's worse even. The crying of the little one and his own incurable cough kept him from any peace."

The large man sighed heavily, resting a hand on his head. "I think I shall rest at the tavern."

A gasp escaped her lips. "Oh, dear. Was your night really that terrible?" She bowed low to the man, ignoring the pain in her limbs and head.

"I apologize for not being a better host. I suppose I should have taken my son outside when he was crying, but the wind is so dreadfully cold. I think rain might be coming." She meant to prattle on, but a large hand stopped her.

"I get it, I had children too." Yes, but he probably had the luxury of hired help or having his wife do all the work.

"Thank you, for being so accepting. I wish you wouldn't leave though." The pout she gave was more sultry than sad, once more the only one who noticed was Li Ming, who looked on with a twinkle in her eye.

"I must," he rasped.

"Very well if you insist." Chunhua turned to Li Ming, perfect smile never breaking. "Li Ming help the lord pack his things."

"O-Of course, Lady Zhang." Like a good hostess she escorted him out when everything was packed.

She would have sighed in relief, but he turned just before leaving and said: "I'll be back another day."

"Of course, my lord."

He was not bluffing, but at the time Chunhua tried to believe she would have ample amount of time to prepare. Yet she did not quite foresee the betrayal of someone in house, but for now she let out a sigh of relief and continued about the day tending the house, with the help of Li Ming. Her troubles did not start until the next day.

"Cao Hong, came by again." Zhang Chunhua paused in her task of bathing her son.

"Oh, did he? Did you explain I was indisposed and Lord Sima Yi is _still_ ill?"

Explicit orders were given to Li Ming to tell Cao Hong that she was either at the market or busy with some urgent task whenever he showed up. Now she had to use a different more bold method, one in which she was beginning to doubt Li Ming could even pull off. The girl was mousy enough without being forced to lie, well not necessarily lie, more embellish really. And yet she already made the mistake of voicing her disproval.

"I did. Lady Zhang I don't think-"

"That's right you don't think." In hindsight it was an awfully cruel thing to say. "Just do what I command and everything will go back to normal."

It didn't go back to normal. Things would never return back to normal.

Cao Hong continued to seek out Sima Yi's audience growing increasingly impatient, forcing Zhang Chunhua to make several appearances. It always ended the same. He would eat their food and drink their wine, wine of which she had to use their already low funds to purchase, and then leave empty handed. Finally on the brink of it all Chunhua stomped into her husband's room one day to find a life-altering discovering.

"Cao Hong has made this a daily – what is that?" Sima Yi looked up and followed her gaze over to the unusual gauntlets resting on a satin pillow on his dresser.

"A gift." She dared a few steps closer to the strange devices, mesmerized by them.

The claws, donned in varying shades of turquoise gems glistened from the light pouring in. They hardly seemed practical, too bulky to be sharpened knives held together by a glove to swipe at people. The attention to detail on the gems was too fine to be used as a punching glove. So just what was the purpose of such devices? For show? A mantle piece item kept in a home to show-off? That couldn't be right. Truly her husband had a massive ego, but sentimental he was not.

"Who gave you these?"

"My brother – don't touch them!" Chunhua's hand shot back as if burned. She had the decency to look a bit sheepishly, resting her offending hand under her chin, eyes focused intently on her interest.

They were probably from Sima Kui. Apparently the two brothers had been sore at each other for quite some time. Despite her love of all things intrigue she never questioned the nature of their feud. She had learned long ago, the subject of the Sima brothers was a sensitive topic with her husband. For the most part they were all very close, but occasionally they were sibling rivalries. Regardless, it always made for interesting family gatherings.

"They are very beautiful." Sima Yi scoffed. No one who knew her, truly knew her, would call her feminine, at least in a Confucius sense of the word. To some it may have been an undesirable trait, but not to him.

"How fickle you are, my wife," he teased. "What happened to those throwing knives I gave you?"

She ignored the question and said: "So it is a weapon of some sort. Sharpened claws for slitting throats? Heavy gloves for crushing hearts? Or perhaps something hidden within them?"

"Wired gauntlets – needles shoot out piercing through most objects."

"May I-"

"No, they are not yours." Chunhua's eerily peaceful face turned wicked.

"What right have you to forbid me? You'll never use them! They'll just sit there and gather dust!"

"I can name copious amounts of reasons for you not possessing them!" She could and would hurt herself, being one.

"Your reasons are selfish and unintelligent!" She snarled. Lack of sleep and an increase of stress had left her with a shortened amount of patience. "But fine, I will not sulk like an infant. There is much more pressing matters than some odd devices."

Sima Yi huffed and resumed his readings, relieved she dropped the subject so quickly. The last thing he wanted was a maimed wife. She may never know how deeply he appreciated the amount of effort she put into hiding his fake illness. Cao Cao and anyone who came asking for his help were fools, and he was tired of fools. For now he enjoyed writing some of his own works on warfare, and his life was good.

He suddenly felt a pressure as the mattress dripped slightly. He was not surprised to see his young wife on the bed staring at him with a sultry smirk. A weaker man would have succumbed to her looks alone. But he was not a weak man; he raised the parchment in front of his eyes once more, blocking her from sight.

"State your business, Chunhua."

"Business? Are you turning me away, my lord?" Her voice was husky and stirred a spark of arousal inside him. Once again a weaker man would have tossed his readings, pulled back the covers and performed his husbandly duties. But he was not a weak man; she had ulterior motives of that he was certain.

" Isn't Cao Hong returning shortly?"

"Hmm, undoubtedly." The statement came out as a purr. Sima Yi folded his knees.

"So go prepare yourself."

"Zhongda, I want another child."

In an instant Sima Yi lowered his reading material, a shocked look plain for all to see. Perhaps he had misjudged her motives. She had never been this forward before. Chunhua crept closer forcing his knees down to get closer, until she was practically sitting on his lap. Knowledgeable hands reached out and gripped her hips moving her even closer.

"It's a bit soon, don't you think? Our son hasn't even started-" She pressed a finger to his lips.

"Give me a son, Zhongda." Gingerly she reached down and kissed him on the lips, making claim around the general area.

It was one of the few times in his life he was rendered speechless and left a bit flustered. Chunhua had always been a passionate and fierce woman underneath it all, but moments like these became nonexistence when it was first announced they would have a child. During and to present time, their lives had been made much more complicated with Cao Cao's men badgering them. So in his mind this was long overdue, and apparently for her as well.

"You'll give me that right?" She asked between kisses.

"Of course." He could feel her smirk. For a moment he let his eyes close as she softly raked her nails into his robes touching the cool flesh beneath it.

"Can I have more?"

"Yes…" Lower her hands traveled, loosen his belt in the process.

"Can I have another crib for him to sleep in?"

"Yes, of course." Her smirk grew more devious as her hands stopped just at the base of his underwear. It almost surprised her that he even bothered wearing them.

"Can I have the gauntlets?" One quick kiss of the lips and a well-timed rub, undid the once strong-willed man completely.

"Yes!" Realization hit him like a bucket of cold water.

"Thank you, my lord husband." She slithered out of his reach and his reaction instantaneous.

"You little sn-"She shushed him.

"Save the pillow talk for later, my lord. Li Ming might overhear you and don't think I don't know about her running to you or other people about such gossip." Sima Yi began to stew as Chunhua giggled.

"And don't bother getting up. You already making it too obvious you're feigning your illness." She continued to stalk towards the weapons with purpose. "I've been telling you for days that it's going to rain and yet you continuously sneak out to dry your writings."

"Insolent girl, the weather is not as capricious as you are. I've seen the-"

"The sky? From your bed? Please lord husband, tell me more about how knowledgeable you think you are," she mocked cruelly, fingering the unusual weapon. "I know it's going to rain, I've learned from the best after all."

Damnable woman! The scholarly Sima Yi was steaming with rage at his lack of foresight. Of course she would try and trick him. She employed all manners of underhanded methods to trump her opponents, he had seen so by observation and from personal experience. It didn't ease the pain of defeat regardless.

"Oh, stop acting like a child," Chunhua commented, holding the weapons up to examine them carefully.

"They were always going to be mine. I could have taken them at any moment."

"You will only hurt yourself!" He snapped. She paused just as she was about to slip one on, and smiled fiendishly at her husband.

"Are you that worried over my safety? I am touched, my love." For the second time that day he realized he had made himself look like a fool.

"Do what you want! Just leave me to my thoughts!" Chunhua giggled at her husband's antics before fitting the gauntlets securely around her wrists.

"I shall have to figure out how to detach the wires…"

"Outside! Don't be so dense as to release them in here!"

"As you wish, my lord. I shall take my leave." With a mocked bow she dipped low, greatly enjoying the feel of the metal against her skin.

"Are you going to tell me how to disengage the wires?"

"You got them on you can figure out how to use them yourself!" Later on he would feel guilty about not telling her how to use them. Of course like all things, he would dismiss it not as genuine worry for her safety, but a worry for a son being motherless.

"Very well, I shall tell you of the results when I return tonight." With that said she stalked out of the room stopping just at the doorway.

"I was serious though," Chunhua whispered, not caring if her fuming husband even heard. An enduring and uncharacteristic blush graced her youthful cheeks. "A baby boy with brown hair and kind eyes. That would be lovely."

"Why do you continue to darken this room!?" The young woman giggled at her husband's reaction. Perhaps he hadn't heard it, but it didn't matter. She had gotten what she wanted and more.

At least personally she achieved a small amount of happiness. And yet overall her life only continued to grow more troubling.

Cao Hong's visits continued and their finances continued to suffer for it. Such stressors had begun to affect not only her, but Li Ming as well. It seemed she had grown quite fond of the Cao man. She was even beginning to sing his praises and talk of his feat in battle to Chunhua, despite many demands to cease the conversion. And though she initially thought it to be girlish devotion, fickle like all her other random admirations of certain men, Chunhua found a troubling insight one night as she was returning from a day with her son at the market. As she had predicted it had finally rained forcing them to return.

"Oh, Lord Cao Hong!" She stopped just outside her home hiding under the rooftop from the rain, beyond livid he was invited without her present. Fate was on her side in the sense that her young son was fast asleep having been pampered by the women of the town all day.

Hidden in shadows, Zhang Chunhua's patience towards her maid shortened drastically when she spied Cao Hong and her together like old friends – no, not friends, but lovers. Their touch was almost intimate, enough to cause Li Ming to blush deeply anyways. The reactions and action of both of them, unnerved the usually calm woman to the point of open rage.

"Miss Li Ming, you've served Lady Zhang for a long time, have you not?"

"I suppose so," the girl squeaked.

"Has she treated you well?"

"I-I guess… S-She very stern. Almost… Almost to the point of being cruel." Not a shocking revelation in the least. It was always assumed Li Ming did not think highly of her, Chunhua knew. She openly pointed out the girl's errors and even told her husband about it. Petty and childish, she had to admit, but it helped relieve her stress.

"What a pity. You're such a beautiful young woman who deserves only kindness." Perhaps, she had been a bit cruel to the girl. Since the death of her last maid, a true friend to her, maybe she had been hostile.

"It's so hostile sometimes." For a moment Chunhua was struck between feeling guilty and angry she was talking behind her back.

"I see. Tell me have you seen Sima Yi around the household?" Cao Hong had steered the conversion into dangerous territory.

"Well sometimes I find his scrolls outside. And today I swore I thought I saw him-"

"Oh, good evening Lord Cao Hong!" Zhang Chunhua was all smiles when she stepped through the door child in hand. Li Ming broke away guilty.

"Lady Zhang, I-"

"How wise you are to invite Lord Cao Hong in from the rain. Clever girl. Cao Hong do you wish to stay the night?"The offer made him frown.

"No, Lady Zhang." His militant tone set Chunhua on edge. For the first time since his arrival she began to sweat.

"I should be going actually." Chunhua said nothing as he stood up and moved towards the door. She moved out of his way, trying not to let her fear show through by keeping her head dipped low.

"I will return early tomorrow, Lady Zhang. There is much we need to discuss and with your maid as well."

"Of course, Lord Cao Hong." A feeling of dread gripped her tightly and lingered even when he bid both her and Li Ming a final goodbye. A thousand different scenarios flashed before her eyes.

One in which she herself was dragged before Cao Cao in chains. Her breathing and heart rate spiked.

"Lady Zhang…"

Another of her husband being dragged out of the house, her son wailing at his father's absence. Breathing became difficult.

"Lady Zhang."

And one in particular that gnawed away at her like hungry rats was of her son being seized from her arms. Breathing hurt beyond reason.

"Lady Zhang!"

The visions stopped and in their place stood a young girl, a stupid little girl, staring at her with terrified eyes.

"Shall I take the little lord to bed?"

"No!" Chunhua blinked, struggling to control her anxiety.

"I-I'll do it. I'll do it." It became easier to breath once more.

"As you wish. I shall return home then." Sense and logic followed suit, Chunhua's mind whirled.

"Not just yet Li Ming." An easy smile fitted her lips once more. "We should discuss your employment here."

It was Li Ming's turn to look nervous. "My employment."

"Yes, of course. You've been working so hard as of late in these stressful times. You've always been so loyal, so trustworthy, and so dutiful."

"I would very much like to reward you." Li Ming's worry lessened.

"Oh, thank you!"

"Oh, yes, please wait here, while I put my son to bed."

"Yes, my lady!" The girl was absolutely gitty with anticipation. Chunhua was too.

Brushing past her Chunhua made her way to the guest room, or rather hers and her son's temporary room. In the darkened room, to which she knew the layout very well she set her son down into his crib. A lingering kiss was placed on his tiny head. No sweet good-nights were spoken, only silence as Zhang Chunhua broke away and reached out towards her dresser for two particular objects. Once found she smiled and held them close. With one last look at her son she retreated from the room and returned to the main room where Li Ming was looking at her expectedly.

"Li Ming, I'm glad we have this moment to talk." The maid looked back and forth from her mistress to the unusual items.

"What are you holding, my lady?"

"You're gift, young Li Ming. A gift for your dedicated service to my family."

"What are they?"

"Wired gauntlets, or so I've been told."

"Wired-"

"I know, unusual right? I can't quite figure out how to use them correctly." Slowly she began to fit them on her wrists. Li Ming watched with growing anticipation.

"You see they fit most sizes." Chunhua modeled them for the young girl.

"I don't… I don't know-"

"Don't you want them?"

"I can't accept a gift so grand, my lady."

"Really? What a shame, but I can't force you to do anything you don't wish." Chunhua soft smile eased the girl, even more so when she lowered her hands.

"A better gift later then. Tomorrow maybe? I've suddenly grown a bit too fatigued."

"Oh, ok. I shall take my leave then." Chunhua nodded, turning her back on the girl. A vitriolic smile stained her lips.

"Oh, Min Ling before you go." Chunhua didn't even bother to turn around fully.

"What exactly do you plan to do?"

"M-My lady?"

"What will you say to Cao Hong?"

"I- I will do what is right." What a brave statement, Zhang Chunhua was almost proud of such conviction.

"I see."

"You may go then." And just like that Chunhua began to walk away, leaving a young woman in her wake.

"Oh, yes one last thing…" The faint almost inaudible sound of steel through flesh echoed the empty hallway. Relief, quickly turned to horror as Li Ming looked down to see her belly pierced with some unknown needles.

As blood began to drip from her mouth and wounds, she could only just barely hear footsteps stalking closer and closer, fear flooded her system. Gurgling and dripping sounds from either the rain or blood echoed the room. There was no pain, not yet, just absolute and complete horror. Warmth fled from the young girl's body until the only warmth felt was that of a warm breath at her ear.

"Goodnight, Li Ming."

If the girl said anything it was forever lost as the wires retreated faithfully back to their beloved mistress' hands. Hooded were Zhang Chunhua's eyes as she watched her disloyal maid slump to the ground. Fluids of every kind leaking out her body like a diseased rat.

"What a bother." The growing pool began to stain her shoes. "Even in death you cause such a mess."

Reflexively stepped away from the corpse, trying to avoid the accumulating fluids from further staining her clothing, she reached down and began to drag the body outside. Zhang Chunhua didn't get the halfway there before her son's cries echoed throughout the household. Automatically she followed the sounds of her son until she was at his crib. With tenderness contradicting her previous actions she scooped up her beloved child, gauntlets still equipped, and rocked him.

"Shh, my son."

His tiny hands reached out at her cheeks, smearing the blood on her chin and staining his own hands as if it was nothing more than paint. She frowned at her mistake and meant to wipe it away only to realize she was still wearing the gauntlets. A delighted coo grew her focus solely around her son, until all she noticed was his innocence and the striking similarity he shared with his father, a trait she deeply envied more than she cared to say.

"You're so young now, but know I did this to protect you."

For a long time she stood there rocking her son to sleep, cradling him close and whispering promise of a grand future just for him. Even as Li Ming's corpse began to grow more cold and stiff and blood seep into the flooring she continued to hold her beloved child well into his peaceful sleep. And only when his soft snoring hit her ears did she set him down, placing a single kiss on his left cheek preparing herself for the price of her actions. A punishment she would serve for not only her husband, but her son. A punishment she would serve without complainant.

_Can you understand what we've done for you?_

* * *

Author's Note:

There are many different versions of the events leading to Sima Yi joining Wei, I just expanded on one of the ideas. All that's agreed on is that he joined Cao Cao sometime after Chibi, so I fudged with the time line a bit. As for the events of Zhang Chunhua murdering her only maid, I had little to no historical facts to go on. After killing her only maid she took it on herself to take care of the household. Accounts differ as to Sima Yi's reaction to his wife's actions, some say he became scared of her and others say he was very proud of her.


End file.
